The Dare
by Baybeetricia
Summary: COMPLETE!Hermione gets dared to seduce Draco. Will she do it or chicken out. full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dare**_

**_Summary: _**The war is over, last summer (summer before 7th year), exams are over, and everyone have tolerated or become friends with each other. Since the war was over, a childish game of truth or dare became a weekly thing. But now since they have the one person in the game, they have been trying to get for a while, the game is no longer childish. This story starts off with the first truths and what not and then the questions become more intense. The most intenseof them all werewhen Hermione got dared to go to Draco and seduce him. They knew that she will be disgusted by it so they bet galleons on it that she wouldn't do it. Will she go for the dare or will she chicken out?

* * *

_**Do What?**_

It was 8 p.m. on the last weekend before graduation; and the heads' common room was full to capacity with seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. It was their weekly game of truth or dare game and everyone was excited; especially Hermione. See, this was her first game of truth or dare game with them; all of the other weekends she wasn't free. She was doing her head girl duties with the head boy; Draco Malfoy. They had been planning all of their graduation festivities and they were finally done. She could finally be with her fellow colleques when they play the game. She had missed everyone so much; but not as much as she missed her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

After she changed into normal clothes, she made her way out of her bedroom, to the common room. She half expected them to welcome her downstairs, but she was wrong. They weren't even paying any attention to her. Harry and his girlfriend, Ginny, was on the couch; snuggling up together. Ron and his girlfriend, Lavender, were flirting while Blaise (male) and Pansy were also flirting. Hermione immediately turned her head from the happy couples and thought _I wish I had someone right now._

She then looked to the left of them and smiled. Crabbe and Goyle were having a eating contest with the cupcakes by the food table; while Dean, Seamus and Parvati were having a conversation. She walked closer to them and said "Ready to start the game."

Harry almost jumped 6 feet in the air. But he then turned to her and said "Hi, 'mione; didn't see you there."

She smiled at him and then took a seat on the carpet. Everyone followed suit and then she asked "Which version of this game did you guys play every week?"

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked

"Since you don't know what I mean, I guess you were playing the childish version. I think it's time to spice up the childish version of this game; don't you think?"

"Yeah" Ron said while rubbing his hands together.

"But, first I have to put a truth charm on everyone so they have no other choice but to tell the truth."

"But what are the side effects of the charm." Dean asked

"It varies for gender. The females become all hot and flustered and the males become moreflustered aswell..." all the males smirked but then Hermione continued "...in the face only."

"Aww man." The males said in unison.

After everyone had the charm on them, Hermione asked "Who will go first?"

Ginny looked at Hermione and said "You; of course."

"Umm, ok. Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Hermione smirked and said "Oh; goody. Is it true that you masturbate 5 times a day. If not then how much?"

Ron's eyes grew wide and his face turned beet red. "Hermione I umm... I don't...I don't...do _that_ five times...a ...day. I only do _that_ umm...twice a day."

Everyone burst out laughing; except Lavender. She leaned in to Ron and whispered in his ear "You better." Then she too, began laughing. At this time Harry and Ginny were rolling over the floor. Ron turned an even deeper shade of red (if that is even possible) and said in an angry tone "It wasn't funny."

"Yes...it...was." Harry said between laughs.

Ron became even angrier so he thought that he would have to make embarrassed so he asked "Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry became serious and said "Truth."

Ron laughed menacingly and asked him "Okay. Are you a virgin?"

Harry smiled and said "No."

Everyone, except Hermione, Ginny and Lavender, asked in unison "You're not?"

Pansy was the first to come out of shock so she asked "Who did you lost it to?"

He decided to ignore the question and turned back to his friend, Hermione and asked "Are _you_ a virgin?"

The room became deathly quiet and Hermione's face suddenly became flustered. His eyes grew wide with realization and said "Just answer the question."

"No okay. I'm not."

Everyone's mouth dropped open except Ginny and surprisingly Blaise. Everyone started talking at once "Who was he?"

"How was it?"

"How long ago was it?"

But one question stood out from the rest. It was more on the lines of the first question but it was the way he said it; and it came from Blaise. "So, who popped your virginal cherry?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and with mock anger said "None of your business." But quite on the contrary she knew that he knew who the person was. But he was sworn to secrecy so he could never tell. She would have thought that he would of blabbed to the first person he saw but she was surprised that after knowing the secret for 8 months he hadn't told a soul. She would never admit that to anyone but he was becoming one of her close friends.

"Can we get on with the game please; but no more truths. I can't take it." Ron said while covering his swollen ears. Hermione rolled her eyes and then turned to Blaise "Truth or dare?"

Blaise shrugged his shoulder and then said "What the hell...truth."

_I was going to stop it here, but it didn't make sense so I continued._

"Okay. Is it true that you are bi?"

"As in bi, you mean..."

"...attracted to both male and female."

"No; of course not. Where would you get that idea from?"

"Well I saw you..."

"No, no, no, no, no. That was a dare. I am as straight as a pin."

"But a pin could easily be bent." Seamus mumbled.

"Okay then." Hermione said

Blaise looked around the room and stopped to Seamus. He was still fuming from the comment he made a few seconds ago. "Finnigan, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

_Now I will get my revenge _"I dare you to strip down in your undies and give Parvati, no Crabbe, a lap dance."

"What?"

"You heard me perfectly well."

"Only a Slytherin could think of this."

Blaise took that as a compliment and said "Thanks. I try."

Seamus got up really slow and began unbuttoning his shirt. After he was done taking off his shirt, he unfasten his belt and allowed his pant to drop to the floor. But before the pants made its way pass his hips he felt his boxers going with it; so he caught it mid way and held up his boxers. The boxers was red with little white hearts on it and the words '_touch here_' written on the front by the crouch area. Everyone snickered and Seamus became even more embarrassed. To add pain to misery, Blaise said "I have the perfect song for this."

A second later Britney Spears "_I'm a slave 4 u_" came on. Seamus turned fiery red and said "Just great; just fucking great. How am I suppose to do this dare with this damn song on..."He then looked at a smiling Crabbe and said "...why don't you take that stupid smile off your face..." _This has got to be the most_ _embarrassing thing in life_. He mumbled. "...one more thing Crabbe, if you touch me, I will fucking kill you. You hear me?"

Crabbe didn't get a chance to answer because Blaise cut in. "Get on with it Finnigan."

Just as Seamus was about to start, the lights went out and the unthinkable happened...

* * *

What do you think?

It gets more interesting later on. Since it's summer, I'll try to update regularly. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:  
Crabbe didn't get a chance to answer because Blaise cut in. "Get on with it Finnigan."

Just as Seamus was about to start, the lights went out and the unthinkable happened...

It's not funny

The lights went out and seconds later, a spotlight appeared on who else, but Seamus.

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
But did you ever think it would be okay for me to step into this world  
I'll always be a little girl  
When I step into the club  
I'm just trying to find out why  
Cause dance is what I love

Seamus began wiggling his butt in Crabbe's face. When he noticed the blush appear on Crabbe's face, he took a step from him, only to be pushed back closer to him by Blaise. He gave Blaise a murderous glare and continued his dance.

Get it, get it (ohh)  
Get it, get it (whoa)  
Get it; get it (ohh, hot, hot, hot, hot)

Seamus closed his eyes and pretended that Crabbe was Parvati. About 5 seconds later, he envisioned Parvati was in the front of him and he danced like his life depended on it. He bent over to the ground, gyrate his hips in front of her face; but what he didn't understand why everyone was laughing. He knew he was doing a good job at impressing Parvati but no one checked for him.

When the laughter of the group, escalated, nobody noticed a figure walk in the room and stop, shocked- with his mouth opened, watching the scene. He leaned against the wall behind him and watched the scene with amusement. He never thought that someone would put so much effort in giving Crabbe a lap dance; but he guessed he was wrong.

He looked at the occupants of the room and his eyes lingered on one particular female with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was laughing just like the rest of them, but her laugh stood out from the others. It was angelic and he wouldn't mind hearing it every minute of the day. As his eyes ran down her body, he noticed the curves, which he knew so well. It was he that took this not so innocent girls' virginity; 8 months ago. It was the best sex of his life and he wouldn't have traded it for anything.

As his eyes moved back up her body he caught her eyes and watched her blush. He smirked at her and walked out of the shadows. He met Blaise's gaze and smirk. He then focused his attention to the hilarious scene in front of him. He tried his best not to laugh at Seamus; but it was hard. He now had his butt facing the crowd and had the front part of his body facing Crabbe- who was also dancing to the music.

He turned back around to face the crowd, but someone brought him out of his dream phase. And it was none other than a smirking blonde. He then looked at everybody and noticed them rolling around laughing. He looked to his left and found Parvati in a mixture of total shock; but she was laughing nonetheless.

He was now confused. If Parvati was there, who was he giving a lap dance to? He then remembered the dare made by Blaise and was scared to look behind him. He turned his head slowly and screamed to the top of his lungs. Everyone doubled over with laughter at his realization but his eyes only fell on the laughing blond boy far away from him.

"That's not funny; Malfoy." He said turning beet red.

The laughter died down and everyone looked at Draco, who was wearing his famous smirk. "Oh yeah Finnigan. I know I'm not the only one who found it amusing. Just look at everyone's face and you be the judge."

Seamus did as Draco said and found all their faces red. He turned a deeper shade of red and watched as Draco made his way to the stair, but not without giving Hermione a final look. The only person who noticed the look besides Hermione was Blaise. He looked at Hermione and smiled.

When Hermione's attention turned back to Seamus, he was fully dressed and sitting down. Hermione then said "Seamus, it's your turn."

Seamus looked at Hermione and smiled. "Ok Crabbe, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok. I dare you to stay the fuck away from me for the rest of the night."

The room was filled with little snickers but they ceased when they got a angry look from Seamus.

Crabbe then turned to the beauty on the side of him and said "Parvati, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever given a guy a blowjob?"

"Yes."

Nobody bothered asking her anything because they know that she had done that at some point. She then looked at Hermione and asked "Have you ever give a boy a blowjob?"

"Yes."

"Well, well, well. Granger's not so innocent is she?" Blaise asked

Hermione gave Blaise a stern look but then looked at the shocked faces of everyone else in the room. "What?" Everyone was staring at her like she was an alien or something. She cleared her thought and looked at the female in Blaise's arms "Pansy, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to French kiss, Dean"

Pansy looked at Blaise, who kissed her and nodded his head in approval. She walked over to Dean, pulled him to her and kissed him hard. Dean was so shocked that he didn't respond at first, but when he started to respond, she pulled back and walked back to Blaise. When she arrived to the couch she asked "Goyle, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What is the name of your mystery girl we've been hearing so much about"

"That's it? Okay, Susan Bones."

Ron chocked on his spit and looked at Goyle. He smiled and said "At least Goyle's getting some."

With that said everyone laughed while Goyle turned pink. He then turned to Lavender and said "Lavender, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"No; but I know someone who does."

"Who?" Several of them asked.

"Hermione"

Everyone except Ginny and Lavender's eye's popped out of their head and their mouth dropped open. Hermione had her head in her hands and she was mumbling swear words under her breath. Harry was the first one to speak. "You have a tattoo Hermione and you didn't tell us"

"I'm not supposed to tell you everything that goes on in my life."

"But I thought we were your friends"

"You are but that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything."

"You're right."

"Thank you."

"Anyway..."Lavender began "...Ginny truth or dare."

Ron's ears were erect now. "Truth"

"Where is the weirdest place you and Harry have ever made out?"

Ginny gave her a knowing smile and said "By the lake."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She remembered that day; crystal clear. Mainly because it was she who found them; in the first place. Harry had Ginny up to the tree going at it when she walked out there looking for them and saw something she wasn't suppose to see. She shaked her head to rid herself of the memory and found Ginny looking at her. "What do you pick, 'mione?"

"Dare."

Ginny smiled wickedly and said. "I dare you to seduce Draco."

Her eyes almost plopped out of her head. "Wh-what?"

"I said, you have to seduce Draco."

"Ginny, you know that Hermione would never do anything like that."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked

"Because I know"

"Let's bet on it, then?" Blaise said

Hermione looked at them like they have gone mad and said nothing.

"Okay..." Harry said "I bet 10 galleons; that Hermione will not or cannot seduce Malfoy."

"I bet 50 saying that she will." Blaise said "What about you Weasley?"

"Um, okay. I bet 10 galleons as well; that she won't seduce him."

Hermione looked to shock to speak. Her two best friends had just bet that she wouldn't seduce Draco. They could have at least had faith in her. She knew that she was going to make them lose their money. So she began plotting how she was going to seduce Draco; not caring for the many bets going around the room, saying that she wouldn't seduce Draco.

Now to put her plot into action...

Song: Britney Spears "I'm a Slave 4 u"


	3. Chapter 3

Well, i was aked to explain a few things in the story. Well the thing about her virginity. The story states that she lost her virginity to someone 8 months ago. And it turns out that the person was none-other than Draco. Only a few people knew of the event; which includes Blaise, Ginny and Lavender. So since she (Ginny) knew of their union she dared Hermione a chance to seduce Draco without the interference of her boyfriend and brother saying anything because it was considered a dare. If anything else needs to be cleared up, put it in the review.

This story has a bit of a twist in it. You will find out what it is, in this chapter.

Last time:

"Um, okay. I bet 10 galleons as well; that she won't seduce him."

Hermione looked to shock to speak. Her two best friends had just bet that she wouldn't seduce Draco. They could have at least had faith in her. She knew that she was going to make them lose their money. So she began plotting how she was going to seduce Draco; not caring for the many bets going around the room, saying that she wouldn't seduce Draco.

Now to put her plot into action...

You're playing right?

This has two parts so enjoy!

Part 1

Hermione sat back in the chair, oblivious to her surroundings and the silence of the room, and began whispering to herself; not knowing that she was talking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Okay, how am I going to seduce Draco?" Hermione bit her lip in determination and continued "...  
I know. I'll..." but her thoughts were interrupted by Harry screaming at her.

"Hermione, what do you think you're saying?"

"Huh?"

"Did you even hear what you were saying?"

Hermione then put on her façade and lied; straight through her teeth. "No. Why?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief and said while laughing "You were talking about seducing Malfoy."

Seconds later the room erupted in laughter; absent Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Blaise. Ron then looked at his annoyed friend and asked "Why aren't you laughing; Mione?"

"Because, I didn't hear the joke; Ronald"

At the sound of his first name, he fell silent and went serious. "What do you mean; you didn't hear the joke? You - seducing Malfoy; you can't tell me that, that's not funny?"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and said "Actually, I can – It's not funny; and what's wrong with me seducing Draco?"

Ron let out a snort and said "Mione, you can't seduce Malfoy. He wouldn't even take one look at you..." but he stopped when he realized what he said. He then put his hands over his mouth and looked sorrowful at her. He then released his mouth and said "Mione, I didn't mean it that way. I just..."

"You said it exactly how you fucking wanted to say it."

"Mione, calm down" Harry said; trying to calm his enraged friend down.

"No. I'm tired of being the one to forgive you if you do something stupid. And you know another thing I'm tired of- being the third wheel with you guys and the 5 wheel with you and your girlfriend."

"Mione you're not the thi-"

"Yes I am and you damn well know it. I don't care what you guys say. I'm doing a dare."

"But...what about our money?"

"What about it?"

Harry looked between his two friends and said to Hermione "You're playing right?"

"Does it look like I'm playing?"

Ron began stuttering No but Hermione answered for him "I thought so." With that said, she stormed upstairs mumbling something under her breath that sounded like, "assified gits"

Part 2

Harry then stared at his irate friends' back, as it ascended the stairs, but was interrupted when he felt a hand hit him upside his head. He then turned around the face a very enraged girlfriend. "What the fuck did you do?" Ginny asked

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Harry James Potter. Did you see the damage the two of you..." she then slapped both Harry and Ron in the head and continued "... gits have caused?" She then crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her feet on the ground; as if waiting for them to answer.

If you had seen her any other day, you could have sworn that she was a bit immature but now, she as mature as most females' could get. She then looked at Harry and Ron with irritation in her eyes and waiting. Then Ron said "It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

"And why is that?" Lavender asked, while standing up with her hands on her hip. She then gave Ron a gaze telling him that if he slipped up he would be dead.

"Be-be-because after all those times she would have taken our side over his..." Ron stopped and placed his head in his hands.

Harry knew what Ron was trying to say so he continued "...but now, we're not sure anymore."

Ginny looked at her shock and sad-stricken boyfriend and said in an almost calm tone "So...you trying to tell me, that she was supposed to take you two side over everything, even her..."but she caught herself before she continued "...over everything?"

Ron didn't catch his sisters' mistake because he was wallowing in his own self-pity, but Harry caught it. He looked at her suspiciously but when he saw her narrow her eyes he stopped. He looked away and to the hanging faces of their audience.

He had forgotten that they were playing a game. The only reason the game didn't continue was because they were in the middle of the game; and I mean literally. Harry then looked at his girlfriend and said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'll go talk to her."

"Me too" Ron said

"Oh, no you don't. You two have done enough damage for the day. We'll go talk to her." Ginny said

"While you are at it, why don't you two sit and think about what you have done." Lavender said; not noticing that she was talking to them like they were five years olds.

Harry and Ron did as they were told, but as they were beginning to sit down in the couch, they heard a strange type of cough from the front of them. Harry then raised his head and came face to face with a smirking Slytherin. When the two, former enemies, eyes met Blaise coughed "whipped".

Harry didn't quite understand it much but when Blaise gave a whipping sound and said "You're whipped man." He then found out and got very, very pissed. He then growled, but stopped when he heard Ginny say "Harry, don't."

Blaise's laughter grew louder but then it stopped when he too, heard Ginny say "Zabini, I'm warning you."

"Calm down, Gin. No need to get your knickers in a knot. I'll stop"

"Thank you."

But as soon as her back was turned Blaise mouthed "whipped."

After a few minutes of begging and pleading, Ginny and Lavender came out, followed by a now calm and collected Hermione. As soon as they came into sight, everyone stopped what they were doing; which just happened to be a chant forcing Harry to admit that he is whipped. When the girls (Ginny and Lavender) took a seat next to their boyfriends, Hermione sat as far away from them as possible. When she was sitting comfortably in the couch, she noticed that Ron and Harry were going to say something to her, but she stopped them beforehand.

She then glared at them and them took one calm breathe. She remembered what the dare was, gave a mischievous smirk and said that words that were on her mind ever since she heard the dare "What are the terms."

If you have any questions at all about this or anyone of my chapters be sure to put it in your review and I'll be sure to answer it, unless it has something to do with the other chapters. But no info on the other chapters. That would be considered peeking. Anyway, can't wait to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

She then glared at them and them took one calm breathe. She remembered what the dare was, gave a mischievous smirk and said the words that were on her mind ever since she heard the dare "What are the terms."

The seduction

This much anticipated chapter has two parts. Each of the parts has a title but I won't tell you because if I do, I'll give the idea away.

Enjoy!

Past 1

Ginny smiled and said "That's what I want to hear. Now, you have to have a person to verify that you have actually succeeded in this dare. But since I'm the person who dared you, I have to be there."

"That's fair." Hermione said

"Mione, please don't do this." Ron entreated.

Hermione rolled her eyes, ignored Ron, turned back to Ginny and said "Continue"

"Right, it has to be done before breakfast tomorrow; which means that it has to be done tonight."

"Okay."

Ginny looked at her watch and it said 11:00 p.m. They have been playing this game for 3 hours straight. She looked at everyone and said "Well, I guess we have to stop the game."

"Why?" was the question flying around the room.

"Because it's..." she looked at her watch again "...11:01 now and we need to get to our rooms.

With that said everyone filed out of the room, leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Hermione alone. Hermione let out a loud sigh and made her way to the stairs but she was stopped by a pleading Harry. "Hermione, please..."

"Please what; Harry?" she asked in a agitated tone

Harry paused for two seconds and then said "...forgive me for how I acted earlier."

She raised an eyebrow and said "We both know that is not what you wanted to say...but thanks." She then looked at Ginny and said "See you when you get back." Subsequently, she gave an abrupt turn and vanished up the stairs and into her room. She stayed in there until she heard the portrait close.

She then changed into her nightwear, which just happens to be a green pajama pants and tank top. When she stepped out of her room, her heart stopped. There he was; sitting on the couch in the common room semi-nude.

He had on a silk green pajama pants; and only a silk green pajama pants. His quidditch tone chest was fully visible. As he turned to pick up something that fell out of his book, his muscles twitched and she felt herself drooling at his perfection.

He closed the book and turned to the red orange blaze in front of him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and sashayed her hips from the stairs to the couch on the side of him. He looked at her and said "Hey."

She smiled and returned the gesture. A nerve-wreaking silence fell over the both of them. She looked up and found Draco already checking her out. As their eyes meet, she blushed and turned away. She then looked at him again only to find that he wasn't looking at her anymore. She swallowed her nerves, got up and took a seat on the side of him.

He looked at her as she took one finger and ran it down his well-built chest. His breath hitched in his throat and he closed his eyes. Hermione smirked and leaned over so that her lips were touching the shell of his ears and whispered; while still running her hands down his chest; "You're so hot! I want you so bad; right now!"

As those words escaped her mouth, Draco's eyes flew open but then closed when he felt her wet, warm mouth on his neck. He groaned and then she stopped. His eyes opened again and he was going to ask her why she stopped but he didn't get a chance to answer because she straddled his lap; facing him.

She looked in his silver-gray eyes and asked "What do you want Draco?"

"You"

She looked at him and smiled. She leaned forward to kiss him fully on the lips; giving him full advantage of the situation; only because she had already done her part. Before she knew it, she was lying down below him in the couch while he sucked and bit her neck.

She moaned his name and ran her hands over his back. After he heard his name, he moved from her lips to his destination, her thighs. He began kissing it but as soon as he got closer to her southern regions, she woke up in a cold sweat.

Part 2

She was pouring sweat. She looked around her and then came to the conclusion that she was in the common room. But how did she get here? She raked her memory and then remembered that she and Ginny were out there talking and then she gave Ginny her room for tonight.

She looked around the room and her eyes stopped at the couch in the dark corner. She strained her eyes to see who was in the chair but when she saw the pristine blond hair she knew it had to be Draco. She looked at him and asked "What are you doing down here Draco?"

He looked at her and said "oh. I didn't see you there. Just couldn't sleep."

"Oh"

She remembered her dream and asked "Would you like to sit by the fire? You don't have to stay in the corner, you know."

He looked at her quizzically but came and sat on the side of her on the sofa. She looked at him and found out –surprise, surprise- he was checking her out. She also noticed that these things that were happening were the exact same thing that happened in her dream; so she decided to took advantage of it.

She leaned over and put her head on her shoulder. He looked at her and asked "What were you dreaming about?"

She looked at him suspiciously and asked "why?"

"Just curious"

"Oh. Well nothing unusual."

"Really"

"Yes. Why?"

"It's just that I found it quite enjoyable."

"Enjoyable? What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that you couldn't get your mind off the last time, we were 'together'"

Her eyes grew wide with realization and then she asked; with urgency "What did I do?"

"Nothing that bad; it's just what you said that made it pleasurable."

She saw the smirk forming on his face and she had a feeling that she knew what he was talking about. "What did I say?"

"You really want me to say it?" he asked while raising his left eyebrow.

"Draco. Just tell me."

"Okay, okay. You were just sleeping peaceful until you suddenly started moaning and it kept getting louder and louder. And then you called..."

"Your name" Hermione whispered

"Yeah"

She put her head in her hands and mumbled something that sounded like "What's wrong with me?"

He pulled her up so that they were face to face and said "There's nothing wrong with you. It's not your fault that you can't get enough of me."

"Prat"

"I maybe a prat but you still want me."

"That's only because you parade around bare chested all the time."

"But I thought you didn't mind. You are my girlfriend after all."

"I maybe your girlfriend but..."

"But, what"

"nothing." She got up and walk to the stand in the front of the fire. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her and said "baby, you can tell me."

She exhaled loudly and said "it's just that I can't stop thinking about it."

"Me either."

"So what are going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

She smirks mischievously and said "I know what to do."

Not even waiting for him to reply, she turned around in his arms and pushed back until he fell on the couch where she straddled him. She immediately went to do what she was doing in her dream. But instead of her saying it, he said "I want you so bad."

Her mind flashed on the scene where she said those words and smiled on the inside. He then put his hands on her hips and began messaging it. She moaned against his neck. He stopped his ministries and said "You know that you don't have to seduce, to get me to do what you want; right?"

"You know about it?"

"I'm not deaf, you know. I can hear when my girlfriend is arguing from a mile away."

She blushed and said "I think that I better get to bed..."

Draco collapsed on the couch and took her with him, placing her on his lap; with her side to the chest. "Oh, no you don't. We have to finish what we started."

She giggled and said "Is that so?"

He smiled and said "You know it."

She got off his lap and straddles him again. He then began kissing her neck. He moved up from her neck to her mouth. After minutes of nonstop kissing, she broke the kiss and said "Why don't we take this upstairs."

He smirked and said "You read my mind."

He then stood up, with Hermione still in his arms. Hermione wrapped her legs around him for support and they walked up the stairs. As they were walking up the stairs, Hermione was kissing and nibbling on his neck.

As a result of her mischievous mind, he stopped them, when they got to the top of stairs, and pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly. She moaned loudly against his mouth and kissed him more passionately. He stopped kissing her and said "I think we need to take this into my room."

She looked at him, lustfully, and said "I agree."

He wrapped her in his arms again, making her legs wrap around his waist again and they went in the direction of his room. But before she went into the room, she caught a glimpse of a smiling Ginny, in her room's doorway, with her two thumbs up.

Draco, not knowing of their peeping tom, he closed the door. Ginny knowing that she probably won't be seeing Hermione until late morning, closed the door, crept back into Hermione's bed and went to sleep.

Now I can tell you the title of each of the parts; since you already read the chapter.  
Part 1: The Dream  
Part 2: The seduction

If you have any questions or anything about the topic of him her boyfriend, I guess I'll have to explain it to you in my response to your review.

I hope you enjoyed it.

I HAVE ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! And it's called "The Aftermath."

* * *

Authors Note: I know that i am suppose to write the sequel to my story "A unwanted and Unexpected surprise." but i don't know what to write in it. I have two chapters already but i don't think it sounds that good. Anyway, I want you to please give me some ideas about what you want me to put in it.

Much Love

baybeetricia


	5. Chapter 5

**The Aftermath**

**Part 1**

Hermione woke up early, or what she thought was early, and stretched. She looked around and smiled. The room was completely covered with green and silver wallpaper. She turned around and looked at the sleeping figure next to her. His hair was sprawled across the pillow and the silk sheet covered him to the waist. She smirked and leaned over and gave him a kiss. Within seconds, he responded. She then laid on top of him and he wrapped her in his arms. When she noticed them going too far she rolled off of him and walked toward the bathroom.

Draco, not caring that she was walking around his room naked, got out of bed and dashed towards the bathroom door. He blocked her entrance and asked "Where do you think you're going?"

Hermione looked at his attire and blushed. He was standing in front of her in all his naked glory. After a few seconds of mind diversions she rolled her eyes and said "To the bathroom. Where does it look like I'm going?"

He smirked and said; sarcastically "Funny..." he was going to say something else but he stopped and let her pass him. She eyed him suspiciously and said nothing. She went into the bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped in.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Draco was sitting on his bed; waiting for the sound of the shower, to make his move. He planned to do some very naughty things to her; but she had to be surprised. As soon as he heard it turn on, he crept into the bathroom. After he closed the door behind him, he stopped to admire her curvaceous body through the almost translucent shower.

When he watched her rinse off the vanilla scented body wash he snapped out of his trance, opened the door and stepped in. Her scent was intoxicating. He wrapped her in his arms and inhaled her scent. She tensed in his arms and then relaxed when she felt him nibbling on her neck.

The shower was quiet minus the sound of the shower and the constant moans erupting from both of their mouths'. After minutes of a heavy make out session they got a little carried away and had a mind-boggling replay of last night; in the shower. After they were done, they took a shower; Draco's first and Hermione's second got out and dried each other off. Hermione, being the first one to wrap the towel around themselves, then said "I was waiting on you; you know."

"You were?"

"I know you better than you think."

Draco raised one eyebrow and asked "Am I objecting?"

"No; and that's good."

Draco rolled his eyes and said "Let's get out of here. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"I am not. It's just that I haven't got enough energy left in my body because of our little shower scene; a few minutes ago."

"True. True"

She kissed him on the lips and exited through the opposite door she came in; which just happens to be the door to her bedroom. As soon as the door shut behind her, he exhaled, sharply, air he didn't even know he was holding in. He then whispered, to no one in particular; mainly because no one else was in the room, "You're going to be the death of me" He wrapped the towel tighter around his waist and departed the bathroom to his room, so he could put on some suitable clothes.

Author's Note: That was going to be the end of part one but I decided to continue it; but I got carried away; alot. Enjoy the rest of part one

About 20 minutes later, Hermione came waltzing out of her bedroom wearing blue skin tight, low ride, hip huggers, (I didn't know which one to chose so I put all. I hope it made sense) that showed off several of her feminine curves, a black short sleeve shirt and blue and black sandals. Her hair, which wasn't bushy anymore but fell in long spiral ringlets, was fixed in a simple ponytail with four curls loose (2 in the front and 2 in the back).

When she walked into the common room, she found Draco waiting for her. He was wearing long black jeans and a green muscle t-shirt. His hair was pulled into a ponytail as well but it was held together but a green ribbon. She cleared her throat and smiled. He smiled back and said "Took long enough."

She smiled at him again and said "You can't rush perfection"

He then spun her around and said "Damn right"

She stopped herself from spinning and said "Enough of this. Let's go down, or we'll miss..." she looked at her watch and said "...lunch."

"Okay; let's go."

They walked toward the Great Hall hand in hand and thank Merlin; everyone was in the Great Hall eating. See, they had a secretive relationship for about 8 and ½ months now and the secret was wearing thin. Plus, since it is the last weekend of school, they have decided to make it public; especially after last night's game, it seemed like the perfect time.

As they got closer to the hall, they heard the joyous laughter of their colleagues. They stopped at the entrance and took one deep breath. Draco looked at her and asked "Are you ready?"

She smiled shyly at him and said "As ready as I'll ever be."

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were having a discussion. Ron asked Harry "Do you think she went through with it?"

"I don't know. I guess we have to ask the mastermind behind all of this. So did she go through with it; Ginny?"

Ginny, who was listening very attentively to the conversation, pretended that she didn't hear them at all and asked "What did you say Harry."

Harry knew that she was listening to the conversation. He exhaled silently and said in a tired tone "I ask you, if Hermione went through with it?"

But before she got a chance to answer, she was bombarded by a bunch of girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw asking her questions about Hermione, Draco and the dare. And Ginny, like the first time when Harry asked her, she didn't get a chance to answer because the entrance to the Great Hall opened and in walked the topic of almost everyone's conversation. They were laughing and holding hands.

When they noticed that the room was silent, they stopped laughing and dropped their hands. Hermione looked around the room and found a mixture of shock, anger and, surprisingly, jealously written on the faces of several females in the room. But Draco on the other hand, looked around at all the faces of the males. They were gawking at Hermione. They never knew she looked that good. Even though he liked to hear what people had to say, he neither worried nor cared what they thought. All that mattered was Hermione.

He wrapped a possessive arm around Hermione's waist and turned her to face him. He then did the unthinkable –or that's what the other occupants in the room thought- he tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately on the lips. As soon as their lips met, everyone in the room disappeared. It was just them and no one else. The kiss lasted for 2-3 minutes and when they pulled away, he asked her "I'm going to get something to eat. Are you coming to my table or are you going to yours?"

Hermione scanned the room and ran over several shocked faces but found a smiling Ginny anyway. She smiled back, turned to Draco and said "I'll go to mine."

"Okay. Now go."

She beamed at him, gave him a peck on the cheek and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She took a seat between Ginny and Neville and began having a conversation with Ginny. Draco had already sat down and began putting his desired food on his plate, ignoring the many staring faces. Hermione gave him a quick glance, picked up a ham sandwich and bit into it.

She looked up and found both Ron and Harry staring at her. She looked at them innocently and asked "What the matter?"

Harry looked at her with shock and anger in his eyes but Ron, who showed a combination of anger, disgust and shock clearly written on his face, narrowed his eyes and said while standing up and yelling "What's the matter? What's the matter? How could you asked 'what's the matter'? You fucking know what's the matter; Hermione."

"_Ronald_, if I knew, would I ask you?"

"Don't play dumb, Hermione. Everyone knows you're not. How could you?"

Hermione gave him a confused look, not knowing that they had an audience, which included a very pissed off Draco, and asked "Spit it out, Ron. I don't have all day. How could I what?"

"You and Malfoy" he spat out Malfoy with all the venom he could muster up at that moment. "He's our enemy; Hermione."

"He 'was' our enemy. And what does all of this have to do with you?" she asked loudly, while folding her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"As of last night, you made it perfectly clear that someone like Draco would never look at me."

Ron said, in a whisper "I already said I was sorry about that. I didn't mean it."

Hermione was getting quite irritated by Ron behavior. She at least that he would understand since he has a girlfriend of his own, but she guessed she was wrong. She then shouted "Now you're whispering? You already yelled out something that you had no business in, in the first place. You should continue yelling."

"What do you want from me?"

Hermione's voice grew gentle and said "I want you to just except this because I'm continuing this with or without your approval."

"Then why tell me?"

"Because you're my friend and I didn't want you to be left out in the dark."

"It all makes sense now!"

Hermione's head snapped to Ron's left and found Harry staring at her with a complete visible look of shock on his face. She looked at him oddly and asked "What?"

"It makes sense now. You're behavior towards him, Ginny's slip up, and your reaction to the dare. He's the one you were talking about"

A look of realization hit Hermione and she said, looking down at the table. "I thought you would have found out sooner. But you're right."

Ron looked between Hermione and Harry and asked "What are you guys talking about?"

Harry exhaled angrily and said a little louder than necessary "Ron, do you remember what Hermione told up a few months ago?"

"You know I only remember what I want..." he looked at Hermione and said "...I didn't mean it like that."

She rolled her eyes angrily, said "Humph" and then turned back to Harry.

The shock expression on his face quickly vanished, only to be replaced by the look of anger. "Hermione, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you wouldn't understand"

"But I mean 8 and ½ months; Hermione. You still could have told us!" he said while shouting the last sentence.

Ron was looking like a lost lamb now. He had to do something to get their attention so he yelled "Tell us what?"

"That Malfoy is the one Hermione's been seeing for the last 8 and ½ months or so."

Several gasps could be heard from the other occupants in the room. Hermione knew that this would be a juicy piece of gossip for the next few days or even weeks; even after they have left this great institution.

"What?"

Everyone's attention change from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table. A girl by the name of Daphne Johnson was standing up, looking quite pissed. She looked at the room wide eyed and said "You're lying. You've got to be. He can't be with her. He's supposed to love me, not you." She concluded before looking at Hermione.

Hermione thought to herself 'what should I do in a situation like this?' The first thought that came to mind was just to ignore her but then thought 'Nah! The bitch might think that she's won.' The second thought was about her having a calm little conversation with the girl to try to set her straight, but her mind objected against it with 'Do you think that will work?' She sighed and then smiled evilly when the final thought popped in her head. It showed her walking over to Daphne, dragging her by her hair and showing her who's man Draco really was. But then she said 'To harsh. I would...' but her thoughts were interrupted by an explosion of laughter.

She looked up but found nothing funny. She asked Harry and Ron what was so funny, but they just ignored her. She rolled her eyes, muttered "Childish gits" and turned to Ginny, who was not standing next to her. "What's so funny?"

Ginny turned her head ad said "You missed it. Daphne kissed... Crabbe."

Flashback

Unbeknown to Hermione, after she, Daphne, noticed that Hermione didn't answer she smiled and walked towards Draco. All eyes were on her and she was going to give them one hell of a show. Draco, knowing that Daphne was coming towards him, got up, followed by Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise and began walking away from the Slytherin table. As they, Draco and his friends, were passing the last seat at the Slytherin table, Daphne caught up with them and said "Draco, wait."

She stopped by them and said, in a sweet voice "I'm so sorry, for my little outburst, earlier."

Draco looked at his friends and saw all of them except Pansy, who was rolling her eyes, giving him a smirk. He turned back to Daphne and said "It's okay."

But before Draco could move she began leaning in to kiss him. He thought on his feet and moved out of the way swiftly, followed by Goyle but Crabbe wasn't swift enough. As their lips met, everyone's eyes, at least everyone who was paying attention, almost popped out of their heads. After seconds of kissing, they pulled away from each other. Crabbe was the first to open his eyes and easily found his friends, who were each holding up 2 thumbs. Then the room erupted with a loud laughter. She, Daphne, opened her eyes and her eyes fell on Crabbe. She looked like she could have died on the spot, so she burst in tears and ran from the room.

End of Flashback

Hermione laughed as Ginny finished telling her what she had missed.

Before she knew it, she was wrapped in someone's arms. She looked up and realized it was Draco. She then looked around the room and found it empty except Draco and his friends and her and her friends. She looked behind her and smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and asked "Ready to go?"

But before she could answer, Harry and Ron shouted in unison "Get away from her; Malfoy."

Draco and Hermione's head turned from each other to her irate friends.

"Potty, Weasel; how nice of you to join us?"

"I said get away her." Ron said dangerously.

Draco wrapped her closer in his arms and asked "And what if I don't?"

With that said, he began nibbling her neck; excluding everybody else in the room. Harry grew red and turned his head away from the scene in front of him; not because if disgust, but from embarrassment. But Draco didn't stop. He kept on kissing her neck. But when he felt himself getting a little too excited, he said "How about we take this to our room?"

She nodded her head, turned to her friends and said "Can I talk to you later?"

Harry immediately said "yes." He didn't want to see where their little make out session would conclude. But Ron mumbled his answer what sound like a cross between "yeah" and "whatever"

Hermione and Draco left the room so they can have some alone time.

(Back in the Great Hall)

As soon as the door shut behind the couple, Ron slumped down in the bench and buried his head in his hands. Lavender walked over to Ron, draped her arms over his shoulders and asked "What's wrong; love?"

Ron looked at his girlfriend and said "It's just a bit of a shock you know. I mean, Malfoy. Out of all the bloody boys in the school, she had to fall in love with Malfoy."

"Ron, she can't help who she falls in love with."

"I know, but Malfoy."

"What's wrong with Malfoy?"

All eyes turned and to no one's surprise, the outburst came from none other than Ginny.

"What do you mean?"

"Stop asking stupid questions Ron, and just listen. He loves her. You could see it in his eyes and the way he treats her."

"How do you know this for sure?" Harry asked her suspiciously. He wasn't going to let her outburst go unnoticed this time. He was going to get answers.

"Because...I just know"

"He told you, didn't he?" He asked while grinding his teeth together.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and then looked at no one in particular.

"How long have you known about this?"

"What does it matter?"

"It matters a lot. Now tell me."

"Okay, okay. I've known for..." she began counting her fingers and concluded "...8 months and a day; I think."

"That long! How could you keep that from us?" Ron shouted

"Yeah; how could you?" While Harry was waiting on Ginny's response, Ron was wondering why his girlfriend wasn't saying anything. Then it dawned on him. "You know too, don't you?"

She gave him a tired look and said "Yes; Ron."

He looked hurt and said "And you didn't tell me?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I was sworn to secrecy"

"That's no excuse" Ron shouted

"Yes it is; and you damn well know it." Lavender shouted back at him.

But their argument was interrupted by an unexpected person.

"He's not that bad, you know."

Everyone's head turned swiftly to the direction of the door and found Blaise still standing there. Crabbe and Goyle had already retired to the Slytherin common room and Pansy, after several attempts, finally left to go talk to Millicent.

"What are you talking about, Blaise?"

"Their relationship isn't as bad as you think it is"

Harry looked at him, shocked and said "You knew?"

"Of course; he's my best friend."

"Don't tell me. You knew right from the beginning as well, didn't you?" Harry asked while scowling

"Don't get mad, Potter; but pretty much. You know he liked her from the 6th year."

"What?"

"What?"

"I know it." Ginny shouted.

"What do you mean, you knew it?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"It was so obvious. I didn't like him at the time, but I could have seen it in his eyes whenever she was in the room."

A few seconds passed with utter silence. Blaise then cleared his throat and said "Well, I better be going before Pansy comes looking for me..." he turned on his heels and walked towards the door but stopped, turned around and said "Ohh, and Potter, tell your friends that I will be expecting my 50 galleons at the end of the day. And that includes you two." When he was done, he left the room and went in search of Pansy.

Harry, Ron and both of their girlfriends left shortly after Blaise left and went to the Gryffindor common room, to try to make a plan to apologize to Hermione.

Meanwhile, Daphne was in her bedroom of the Slytherin lair making a list of things to do before she left for the summer so her true love could notice her. After she was done with her list, which consist of:

Dress differently

Get closer to him

Attack! As in what Hermione did to 'him'

She sighed, placed her paper on her nightstand, laid down and reminisced the best kiss the ever had; and it came from none other than Vincent Crabbe.

Finish Part 1

I'm so sorry how I ended this chapter but I promise there will be connection between Daphne, Crabbe, Hermione and Draco; even though I don't know what it is yet.

The 50 galleons are distributed as followed:

Harry: 10 galleons

Ron: 10 galleons

Seamus: 15 galleons

Dean: 15 galleons

Part 2 will be up as soon as I can finish it. If you have any ideas what you want in it, please let me know. I will use them the best I can and acknowledge you as best as I can. Thanks for reading this.

Now Part 2...


	6. Chapter 6

**The Aftermath Part 2**

**I am so sorry that I didn't update like I said I was but there was a bunch of unexpected business I had to attend to. So here is the much anticipated chapter/ ending; which ever you want to call it. My apologizes for the late entry.**

**Now chapter 2...**

Later that evening, after Hermione and Draco had several replays of last night, everyone began filing into the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione, being the first to get dress out of the two, went down to dinner with idea of food constantly on her brain. If you knew how much she thought of it at that time you could have sworn she was Ron. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone calling her name.

She turned around and came face to face with a panting Crabbe. "Hermione, thank Merlin you stopped. I really need to talk to you"

"About what Crabbe"

"Daphne"

"What about her" Hermione asked harshly

"I l-l-like her"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and then she said "What do you want me to do about that?"

"Nothing; I just want you to help me to get her to like me."

"Let me get this straight. You like Daphne and you want me to help you to get her to like you?"

Crabbe paused for about a minute of so recapping everything she said and then said "Yeah."

"But what's in it for me?"

"I don't think I have anything you want."

Hermione thought on what he said for a while and realized that he was right; he didn't have anything she would want so she let out a defeated sigh and said "Okay then. Let's go back to the common room. This will take a long time."

Ignoring her grumbling stomach, she turned and walked back to her common room, with Crabbe in tow.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Draco was looking around the room for Hermione. As he circled the room, with his eyes, several times he still hadn't located her. '_Where could she be'_ Draco thought. He then turned to Blaise and Pansy, who were all over each other, and asked "Have any of you seen Hermione?"

Pansy raised and eyebrow and said nothing. Blaise looked at his concern friend and said "If you're so apprehensive, why don't you go look for her?"

Draco knew Blaise was trying to get rid of him, but he left nonetheless. A few minutes after he left the Hall in search for Hermione, he too heard someone call his name. he turned around and found Daphne running towards him. He rolled his eyes and waited on her to come to him.

As soon as he got to him she put on her most innocent face and said "Even though, I already did this before, I would love to apologize for my actions; both of them. I don't know what came over me."

"Well I know" Draco said

"I said I was sorry. No need to get pushy."

"Uh-huh"

"Anyway..."Daphne paused to take a breath and then continued "...The reason I stopped you was because I need your help"

"I'm not gonna pleasure you."

"Tell no lie but that thought did cross my mind but that's not what I mean?"

"Then what are you ratting about. Get to the point."

She rolled her eyes, sighed, and said "I want you to help me get Crabbe."

After almost 2 agonizing hours, Crabbe finally left the head's common room. Hermione breathed a sign of relief and laid down on the couch. The events of the evening, still fresh in her mind, kept flashing beneath her closed eyelids. Talking etiquette, eating habits, seductiveness, clothing tips... and the list went on and on. After a few seconds the images became blurry and all she could think, once again, was food. She had completely forgotten that she hadn't eaten since lunch.

She reluctantly got up and made her way to the kitchens. She walked down the desolate halls of the school and found no one in sight _'I guess it must be late' _she thought. When she turned the last corner to the kitchens she froze. There was Draco, standing in the middle of the hallway, with Daphne in his arms.

Hermione stood there for a few minutes to see if they would break up but they didn't even move. Then suddenly she saw the unthinkable, Daphne kissed Draco. She forgot she was hungry. She turned around and ran towards the Gryffindor Tower; not caring that her shoes were clicking on the hard floor as she ran.

Draco, now hearing the clicking of someone's shoes, pushed Daphne out of his embrace and said angrily "What was that for?"

"For helping me; I really appreciate it"

"Yeah, yeah; don't get to use to it"

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the Slytherin Common Room. Draco, who hadn't seen Hermione since before she left for dinner, walked to the kitchens, since it was close, got something for her to eat and then proceeded to their common room. When he got there, he was surprised that she wasn't there. If she wasn't there that only means she was one other place. So he placed the food in the table, walked out of the common room and walked to the Gryffindor Tower.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione was silently cursing and visibly sulking. Everyone who had seen her had asked her what was wrong. She had either snapped at them by telling them to mind their business or leave her alone. She sighed and looked at the entrance to the room, which had just swung open to reveal...

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and her eyes immediately landed on Hermione. She walked over to her, sat down on the sofa in front of her and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Hermione, I know that something is wrong with you; so what is it?"

"I said nothing."

Ginny sighed and said "Tell me or I will have to take drastic measures."

"And that would be?"

"Don't patronize me, Hermione."

She gave a defeated sigh and said three words which she thought would sum up her problem "It's about Draco."

"What about Draco?"

"I don't think I saw the right thing anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw Draco and Daphne in the hall together."

"And..."

"She was in his arms. Then she kissed him"

"What?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"I know what I saw Gin. I watched for a few minutes and they didn't even move away from each other."

"I don't think it's what you think it is. He loves you remember."

"It better not be, or there is sure gonna be some hell to pay."

"I'm sure about that. But where did you see them?"

"In the middle of the halls towards the kitchens"

"That reminds me, why weren't you at dinner. I thought that you were busy doing something else but when I saw Draco come in the room and you weren't there I started wondering where you were."

"Oh. I was coming to dinner, but Crabbe stopped me and asked for my help."

"Help with what?"

"I told him I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Come on. You know I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Promise"

"Yeah; now spill."

"Well..."She paused to look around the room and found it empty. "...I was teaching him certain things to get Daphne."

"Things like what?" Ginny asked suspiciously

"Remember all the things I told you a few months ago."

"You mean when we were in Hogsmeade and you brought that outfit so you could seduce Draco?"

"Kind of; but minus the outfit"

Ginny then burst out laughing. Hermione gave Ginny a confused look and said "huh"

"Just imagine this, Crabbe trying to seduce Daphne"

After a few seconds of visualizing it, she too burst out laughing. A few minutes later they calmed down and signed. Ginny looked at Hermione and said "I'm sure it's not what it looked like."

"Okay." Hermione said doubtfully.

Then the door opened and in walked the reason for Hermione's bad mood and their conversation. As soon as he saw his girlfriend, he breathed a sigh of relief and said "There you are. I've been looking for you for the past 2 hours."

"Oh really"

"Yeah; but you were nowhere to be found."

"Wait, wait, wait; what do you mean the past 2 hours?"

Ginny took that as a sign and silently left the room. Hermione then looked at Draco and said; in a calm voice "So, how is Daphne?"

"How the hell should I know? Why?"

"Oh, no reason" Even though Hermione was calm on the outside, she was yelling on the inside

"Hermione don't lie to me. You know you're a terrible liar. Now tell me what Daphne has to do with me."

"It's nothing really"

"Hermione, I don't have time to play. Now tell me."

She sighed calmly and said "I saw you two."

"What?"

She was angry but she tried to calm herself down. She counted, silently, to ten and said "I saw you two...in the hall...near the kitchens"

"What..."but then he stopped because he remembered the hug and said "It's not what it looked like."

She leaned back against the couch, crossed both her legs, crossed her arms over her chest, raised an eyebrow and said "It isn't? Then what was it? Care to explain?"

Draco knew he wasn't going to get out to this without explaining himself. So he took a seat on the side of her, turned to her and said "Okay. Well you remembered what earlier right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, as you know that after Daphne kissed Crabbe, we left."

"Yeah"

"Okay, I went to dinner and expected to you, who I didn't...Where were you anyway?"

"I'll tell you when you're done explaining yourself"

"No, tell me if you want me to continue"

"Okay, I was with Crabbe. Now continue."

"Crabbe?"

"Yes; now continue"

"No, I won't continue until you tell me what you were doing with Crabbe?"

"You don't trust them to be alone with me"

"Just answer the question."

She smiled wickedly and said "What do you think?"

His face immediately turned into a sneer and he said, dangerously "Tell me"

Hermione smiled sweetly and said "Am I sensing a temper?"

"Granger, answer me"

"So, we're back to Granger are we?"

He sighed heavily and said "Hon, just tell me."

"Only since you asked so nicely; I'll tell you..." she said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes "...promise you won't tell him."

"I promise"

"Well I was teaching him how to get Daphne."

"What a coincidence. I was helping Daphne get Crabbe."

"You were? But how come I caught you two in that position?"

"She was thanking me; nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh."

"What did you think happened?"

She looked away from him and mumbled "Nothing."

He turned her to face him and said "Tell me what you thought."

"Nothing"

"I know what you thought and it never happened; never have and never will."

She nodded her head and said "I believe you."

Draco then leaned forward and as their lips touched the portrait opened and in walked Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus. When they saw their best friend kiss their now ex-enemy; Ron, being the clueless one sometimes, began coughing. Hermione pulled away from Draco and turned to her friends.

Harry was giving her an apologetic look while Ron was looking at Draco, who was glaring at him as well. The tension grew in the room and Hermione and Harry did the only thing to break it; talk. "So, Hermione, I really want to say I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier. I was just shocked..."

"It's okay. I think I need to apologize to '_you_' as well; for keeping this from you for so long."

Harry smiled and her and said "It's okay."

The room became quietly and Harry cleared his throat. He told Ron something and pushed him closer to Hermione. He cleared his throat and said "Um 'mione... I don't know what to say."

"An apology would be nice." Hermione said

"And I think I need one as well." Ron said crossing his hands over his chest.

"You do?"

"Yes I do. I wasn't the one hiding things in my life, from the two people who are supposed to be my best friends."

"Yes I hid it from you because of the way you acted earlier today and even now. What you need to understand is that this is my life and hiding things from you isn't a crime."

"It might not be crime, but we tell you everything."

"Don't put me in this." Harry said. He had already made up with Hermione, he doesn't need his name to in their, Ron and Hermione's, conversation.

Ron ignored Harry's comment and said '_We'_ tell you everything."

"Everything huh"

"Yes"

"You sure about that"

"Yes"

"But what about the time when you didn't tell me that you and Lavender were going out. And the time when there was this party a few months ago you guys didn't even tell me was happening."

"But you knew about it" Ron said defensively

"All thanks to Draco. Just admit it; you seclude me from everything in your life ever since you got girlfriends."

"We do." Harry blurted out. Now that she brought it up, she was right; they have secluded her and he felt guilty.

"What?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"You're right; Hermione. We have secluded you and I'm sorry."

She smiled at Harry for the second time since they started talking and again "Thanks Harry"

The room then became deathly quiet. Hermione cleared her throat and everyone stared at Ron. He looked at everyone and said "What?"

Harry walked closer to him and said "Apologize"

Ron sighed defeated and said "Hermione, I'm sorry."

"It's about time" someone said in the doorway

Everyone turned around and found Blaise standing in the doorway. Ron yawned and asked "How did you get in here?"

"I gave him the password." Ginny said finally making herself visible from the corner she was sitting in.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked

"Well, it seems like you wankers forgot my money."

"What money?" Ron blurted out before he had a chance to think.

"Now you see why I came."

"Let me go get it." Harry said while walking towards the stairs; which Ron in tow. Dean and Seamus were already walking up the stairs; Seamus in the front. As soon as Blaise saw Seamus he said "I'm coming too."

An idea flashed in his mind and he intended on putting it in affect. He walked seemingly fast and caught up with the boys quickly. When they got closer to their room, Blaise pulled a few steps back and muttered a spell under his breath. Seamus, being the one in front since and the one who wanted to be as far away from Blaise as possible, reached the door first and opened it. As soon as he stepped in the room, the spell came into effect.

Seamus stared at his surrounding with all the amazement he could muster up. He was beyond mad but was speechless at the moment. There he was standing in the middle of the room, with Britney Spears "I'm a slave 4 u" playing in the background. There were pictures of him giving Crabbe a lap dance on every wall in the room. The images were moving and his body, in the image, moved to the background music.

Everyone, who was present, burst out laughing. Seamus turned around to face a laughing Slytherin and said "You"

"Me? What did I do? I'm not the designer."

Seamus repeated himself "You" that was the only thing he could say. He was too shocked he couldn't say anything else.

"I never knew you enjoyed the dare so much, to have it great you every time you enter the room; but I was wrong."

"You did this. I know you did."

"Did I?" Blaise asked innocently

"Yes you did. Why else would you come up here?" Seamus asked through gritted teeth.

"Money, Finnigan, Money."

"Right; I bet you came here to..."but he was interrupted by a gasp and several snickers.

"Nice room, Finnigan" someone said from the doorway

Harry, Ron and Dean suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the door. There stood Hermione, Draco and Ginny. Draco then continued "Who's your designer? I must congratulate them." He said while trying to keep a straight face.

Meanwhile Seamus was trying every spell he knew, which wasn't alo, to try and get the things off the wall and the music to stop. Everyone looked at him, waiting for the room to become quiet and dark but it didn't happen.

Draco took pity on him and said "Let me help you." He mumbled a spell and the room became quiet and dark. Hermione leaned over to him and asked "That was a Slytherin spell wasn't it?"

He smiled at her but said nothing. She turned back to the scene before her and saw Blaise counting his money and smiling. After he was done, he made his way to Ginny, Draco and Hermione, who was stills standing in the doorway. He stopped, turned around to face Seamus and said "I have some tragic new Finnigan. Crabbe doesn't like you..." he paused to sound sympathetic "...but don't worry you'll find someone else; oh yeah and..." he mumbled the spell again but this time he directed it to Seamus' bed.

He would be notified when the spell comes into affect. As soon as Seamus goes to bed, pulls the curtains around it, the music would start along with the pictures flashing on the curtains. But, he would be the only one to hear and see what is going on. Even if he opens his curtains he would be able to still hear it. It would be like that until the sun comes up the next morning. '_He's in for a tough night'_ Blaise thought to himself.

After he was done, Blaise, Hermione and Draco left the Gryffindor tower and went to their own beds.

As Blaise predicted he was notified by an almost inaudible ding from an invisible bell. He knew that Seamus would be pissed in the morning so he smiled and fell asleep. Hermione and Draco went back to their common room to finish what they started on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

As the sun came through the dark green curtains of Draco's room, Hermione opened her eyes and yawned. She couldn't believe it; they were all going home after breakfast. She turned over and looked at the clock. 7:39 a.m. she had to get up and take a bath so she could go downstairs to have a proper meal.

She untangled herself from Draco's sleeping form, gently so she won't wake him, and crept into the bathroom to take a shower. When the shower door closed, Draco opened his eyes. He was up for a while but didn't want her to know. He quickly got out of bed and opened the bathroom door quietly.

She was under the shower head and not paying attention to her surroundings. He opened the door quietly and sneaked in. when he closed the door, she turned to face him and asked "What took you so long?"

He smiled at her and pulled her to him and kissed her...

Please forgive me for not going on with the scene

When they were done, and both dressed in jeans and t-shirt, they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they got there everyone was there including a very tired Seamus. He was snapping and everyone and dozing off between bites of food. Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat next to Draco to eat. Nobody said anything to her, because they knew that Draco would have something to say about it.

Breakfast was uneventful for the many laughs from the Slytherin table when they looked at Seamus dozing off every 5 minutes. Blaise almost felt sorry for him; almost. When everyone was getting up to leave the hall, the administrators informed the seventh year to get their luggage and put it by the carriages. They filed out with whispers of a party that was supposed to take place on the train.

Hermione and Draco decided not to go because they wanted to be alone before they go their separate ways. Don't be blind by that, Hermione is going home for about 2 weeks and then she's going to Draco's house for the rest of the summer; or that's what she thought.

When everyone's luggage was in the train Hermione and Draco walked to the Head's compartment and just took in each other's embrace. Within minutes Hermione fell asleep in his arms but he was deep in thought. What would happen to them now that school has ended? He didn't want to let her go, he couldn't think of life without her. He took in her sleeping form and fell deeper in love with her. He knew what he had to do, but when?

Hermione woke up an hour later and found Draco awake and in deep thought while looking out the window. He kissed his cheek to let him know she was awake and sure enough he looked at her and smiled. He what he had to do, so he swallowed his nerves and said "Hermione, can you move for a second."

She got up from leaning on him and he stood up, while taking her with him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her with so much emotion, Hermione almost cried. After the kiss ended, he got on one knee and decided to make the biggest decision of his 18 year old life.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Blaise were walking towards the Head's common room in search of Hermione and Draco. They wanted to know why they weren't at the party. When they got to the door, Ginny opened the door and her eyes almost popped out of her head at the sight before her. There was Draco Malfoy on one knee in front of Hermione Granger.

Hermione's eyes swelled with tears when she saw what he was going to do. Ginny smiled nervously at her and said "Hermione Jane Granger, love of my life, and hopefully future mother of my children, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She smiled as tears slipped down her cheeks and she said "Yes."

He smiled, took the box out of his pocket, which he didn't take out first because he thought she might say no, and took the ring and slipped it on her finger. It was a silver band 4 karat diamond ring. It was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen in her life. He then picked her up and spun her around. Hr finally put her down and kissed her but was stopped when they heard clapping in the background.

Hermione smiled at the intruders and now at her fiancée and thought...

_'This is what a dare leads to...'_

The End


End file.
